


Meant to be in love (with you)

by Orlha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy needs a fake boyfriend for the weekend and all the other Avengers are conveniently unavailable. But guess who’s available? The one guy that she has a massive crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to be in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> My gift for @wordsmithdee for the Darcyland Galentine’s Gift Exchange!

“I need help!” Darcy said loudly as she burst through the doors of the communal living room. The Avengers sat up alarmed, hands reaching for their hidden weapons, ready to put anyone or anything down if needed. “No no,” she ran a hand through her messed up hair, rubbing her face. “I mean-” she took a deep breath. “I need Steve.” Bucky glanced at his buddy who only shrugged and arched an eyebrow at her. Darcy groaned, slapping her hands over her reddening face.

“K, I had an ex that we were together for like… five years. Out of the blue, he meets his soulmate in a bar… when he was supposed to be sick at home… they meet, wham bam, bond and disappear off the grid for a whole week. I was worried sick and it was only after three weeks later that I _hear from my friend_ that he found his soulmate and well, he dumped me without bothering to even call.”

Bucky winced at that. At least in the forties, people waited for their soulmates before getting into relationships and at least people bothered to inform their partner that they found their soulmate.

“Okay so the thing is that his soulmate apparently wants ‘ _the woman who changed his life_ ’ aka _ME_ to be there for the damned wedding.” Her hands motioned angrily. “He insinuated that I probably couldn’t hadn’t managed to find anyone _like him_ after he dumped me. God, why does anyone want to be with an asshole like that.”

“So you need someone to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Natasha asked.

“Yes! So Steve! Will you be my boyfriend for this weekend?” She marched up to him and gripped his shirt. “PLEASE!”

Steve glanced at Natasha then at Bucky. “Sorry Darce-” Steve said. “I’m going on a mission.”

“With us,” Clint nodded sagely. “And the other bird is coming with us too.”

“Oh God.” Darcy rounded to Tony. “Tony? Please?”

“Sorry DD, Pepper would hang me by my thumbs if I did anything stupid. ‘sides everyone knows Pep’s my soulmate.”

Bucky leaned towards Steve, quietly asking as they watched Darcy asking Rhodey then Pietro, “What mission? I didn’t hear about a mission.”

“No you dumbass, since you can’t get your head out of your ass and ask her out, we clearly need to force you together,” Steve replied from the corner of his mouth.

“I do _not_ have my head in my _ass_.”

Before Bucky could continue vehemently retorting Steve’s statement, Sam folded his arms and levelled him a look. “Yea man. We’re getting tired of the eye ping-pong and awkward sexual tension.”

“We do not-”

“Oh my God. She even is asking Vision!” Clint groaned. “Can you imagine her… at the wedding with Vision in a suit?”

Her lips twitched up in a subtle patented Natasha smug smile and she slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Well it’s a good thing I anticipated that and texted him not to.” She glared at him. “Don’t mess this up, друг. Or you’ll see what I do to ball-less men.”

Bucky palmed his forehead. “I don’t-”

“Bucky!” Darcy returned to them, eyes wildly searching his face. “Please tell me you can be my boyfriend for this weekend.”

“Uh…” he glanced at Natasha who _subtly_ played with her knife. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Oh good! We’re leaving tomorrow evening.” She awkwardly patted his arm, her lips twitching as though she couldn’t decide whether to smile or frown. “Bring a suit. I… got to go get a dress. JANIE!”

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Bucky said to Steve when they were alone. He pulled out a duffel bag, packing his essentials.

Steve sat at the corner of the bed and handed him a pressed suit. “Bucky - she could be your soulmate for all you know.”

“No she isn’t!” he tugged the zipper angrily, accidentally tearing it out. “Darcy’s soulmate would be someone good, nice.. not broken. You’re forcing me to go with her. Be alone with her for two whole days.” He sank onto the bed. His hands were clasped, his elbows dug into his thighs as he contemplated the whole situation. “I could have an episode. Christ, Steve, I could hurt her.”

Bucky felt Steve’s arm band around his shoulders. “No you wouldn’t. I know you wouldn’t hurt her.”

“I hurt you, Steve, far too many times. What makes you think she’s any different?”

“Because I’ve seen you with her. I’ve seen you let your guard down around her and besides. You’re exactly what Darcy’s soulmate would be.” Steve grinned. He got and up swiped another duffel bag from under the bed. “Good. Nice and not broken. That’s exactly you.”

Bucky knew there was no talking out of this. Deciding to quit while he was ahead, he clenched his jaw, choosing to hold his peace while he packed for the trip.

\---

Stephen Idriz should have been named ‘Stupid Idiot’ was what Bucky decided within the first ten minutes of talking to him.

“SO! How did you two meet? I mean.. look at you two,” Stephen asked when Darcy excused him to get drinks for them. His voice made Bucky twitch for one of his hidden guns or maybe the knife in his boot. “There’s _no_ way he would have ended up with you.”

Bucky would have turned around and stabbed him in the eye with the spoon he was holding had it not been Darcy’s quiet voice, the type of voice he had grown attuned to, knowing that she was just a hair strand from flaring up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she asked.

“I mean… look at him. He’s like some kind hobo…” Bucky could see Stephen motion his ponytail. The idiot has no sense of self-preservation - _at all._ “There are far better guys out there. Look at him… he looks like someone’s leftov-”

_TWZZZK-_

“Eat shit Stephen. No one insults Bucky.” Darcy crouched down beside Stephen whispering into his ear and Bucky strained his ears to pick up her quiet murmuring. “I always wanted to do this to you asshole. Be thankful it’s just my taser.” A triumphant smirk tugged at her lips before she fled from the scene.

Worried, Bucky followed her into the gardens, still holding the two cocktails that he had gotten for them. “Doll? You alright?”

“Did you see that?” She sniffed, wiping her face before turning around.

“I’m afraid I did. Want me to threaten him in the middle of the night?”

She chuckled. “What? You’re going to sit in the middle of his room and wake him up to the sound of you sharpening your knife?”

His lips twitched in response and she waved at him. “Please don’t. He’s not worth the effort.”  She turned away, her hands wrapping around her arms. “Look, I’m sorry for forcing this on you-”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I mean… if you didn’t want to, you could have said so. I could have come up with something or.. something.”

“Something something?” he placed the cocktails on a stray stool and tilted her face towards his. “With _that_ guy? I don’t think that would have went well.”

“I didn’t mean to put you in some kind of position; or make you mad.”

“You’re not making me mad,” Bucky replied, a little too sharply. Realising it when she flinched, he softened his voice, holding her gaze as though to assure her, “Doll, you’re not putting me in a bad position. I would have said no if otherwise.”

“But you _heard_ those things. He was so awful. I knew he was an asshole but not _that_ bad.”

“Darce, anyone who dumped someone via a friend is _that_ bad.” He cupped her face and wiped her tears away before they could smudge her mascara further. “Don’t cry. I don’t like it when you’re sad.”

“I’m not sad. I’m angry! He has _no_ right to say that about you!” She jerked out of his hold, scrubbing the tears away furiously.

“But he’s right.” Bucky said with a roll of his shoulders. “I do look like a hobo and there are far better men out there. Good. Nice… not broken.” His mouth twisted into a wry smirk.

She stared at him in horrified silence. Bucky wondered if this was the moment that she would stop talking to him, the moment she realised the truth that the rest of the Avengers had been hiding. Defying all his expectations, Darcy wrenched his head up, boring into his eyes. Her blue eyes darkened like skies before a storm. “I want you to listen to me clearly. Okay?”

Stunned, he nodded.

Her lips enunciated her words crisply. “You. Are. Not. Broken.”

“But-”

She wagged her finger at him, cutting his replies off. “You are a nice guy with all the goodness to be on par with Steve. You had a crack but that’s alright. You’re perfectly imperfect. You were put on trial and didn’t fall apart. You do _not_ need to be fixed.”

His heart thumped loudly in his chest. His eyes had not left her hot red lips. Her lips tempted him so much. Her words bloomed in him, growing into that warm feeling. If he wasn’t already madly in love with her then, he was now.

“You hear me, Bucky?”

Without waiting for a moment longer, he leaned forward, crashing his lips on her. A fiery feeling overcame him. The undeniable feeling of something bridging between them. The idle chatter from beyond the fence faded in a buzz and even the constant vigilance that Bucky had it ingrained in him for almost seventy years disappeared momentarily. There was nothing else that mattered as much as the girl whose lips he was kissing now. He was hers and she was his.

His hands curled around her waist and tugged her flush against his body. He could taste the sweet champagne in her mouth, her lips parting as he nibbled her bottom lip, sucking it. Her fingers sliding onto the back of his neck. His flesh hand stroking the small of her back where her dressed dipped. Bucky felt her shiver, heat flaring between both of them as their lips fought for dominance.

It could have been seconds or minutes when they finally parted, leaning against her forehead, panting.

“That was-” Bucky said in a low baritone, staring down hungrily at her swollen lips before flickering back to her hooded eyes that were now more black than blue.

“Wow,” she laughed and she kissed him again, a shorter and quicker one. “It looks like we’re soulmates after all,” she said, nodding to the telltale mark that emerged on first kiss between soulmates.

“It appears so,” Bucky beamed at the mark - a small star with a strike down its’ centre, looking suspiciously like a lightning bolt.

Then a loud, “I KNEW IT. I WIN THE BET!” coming from the bushes.

Bucky palmed his face in a loud sigh. “Please tell me you won enough to buy us our first date, Steve.”

“Four thousand dollars and an iron man suit, Buck! Wohoo!”

Darcy peered over his shoulder and caught the sight of the avengers hiding in a camouflagey looking box that was in the bushes. “You mean.. _this_ is the mission?” she asked, her voice rising an octave.

“Oh god,” Tony squeaked. “Avengers disassemble! RUN!”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
